The Catan Pirates
Introduction The Catan Pirates were a free-roaming crew of about 50 (including the children) pirates, the entire crew being an extended family unit that were born, lived, worked and died on board their ship, named after its first captain, Tigirre Catan I. They were known for being a family crew, usually quite gentle on those they robbed, never using more force than needed and were practisers of a special knife fighting style passed down through generations from a time before the family became pirates, known as the Catan Style. They were also known for being proud of their family name and for being named in a Western style, with their family name after their first name. They are also, unknown to them, decendants of an ancient civilisation connected to the Void Century, which was the reason they were eventually eliminated. Jolly Roger Because each new captain liked to fly their own Jolly Roger, and Jenjer is the only survivor the Catan's flag design is currently unknown. Crew Members Captain - Tigirre Catan IV Cabin Girl/Engineer-in-Training: Jenjer Catan (Other crew members currently unknown) Crew Strength The Catan Pirates were not known as a super-strong crew, but they were known to be quite agile and skilled at their knife fighting abilities as well as whatever else they might be dedicated to. Their strength lay in their family bonds, speed and intelligence rather than in brute strength. Bounties Their captain was the only one with a bounty, issued because the World Government believed that capturing their captain would lead the rest of the family willingly into a trap. Relationships amongst the Crew Being a crew made up entirely of an extended blood-related family, the Catan Pirates were closer to each other in ways most crews could never be. Jenjer admits that her 'Uncle' Tigirre was often softer on her because her father was his nephew. Dreams The crew's main dream was to find a place to settle and call home once again, their ancestors having been driven from their home by attackers. Each of the crew also had goals in life, ranging from inventing a new cannon to seeing their children grow up strong. Allies and Traveling Companions Although the Catan Pirates were generally friendly to all they met (except Marines and anyone who attacked them), they only had one allied crew, a member of which was Gorru who eventually betrayed their trust. History The Catan Pirates could trace their roots back to a small town on an island in the Grand Line, where they were originally farmers. The Catan Style of knife fighting developed the most in this time, as a measure to stop bandits although the style had originated so far back that it's origins are shrouded in mystery. Eventually an army of attackers destroyed their settlement and forced out the last five couples of the Catans to sea. During this time Tigirre Catan I took command, declaring that they had no choice but to become free-roaming pirates, and that one day if they stayed proud the Catans would return to the land once more. Related Articles Jenjer "The Fluffy" Catan Gorru Category:Pirate Crews